Skulltakers
Not to be confused with the Skulltaker Tribe The Skulltakers are a warrior band well known in the legends of the Old World. When Chaos assaulted Bretonnia, the Skulltakers were there; it was their commander Akim who hacked down King Louis the Brave. They fought in the Great War Against Chaos, and in the histories of Kislev the Skulltakers are mentioned many times. Carnage, butchery and slaughter are the lifeblood of the Skulltakers, the chosen champions of Khorne. The Skulltakers are a large warband with several hundred warriors, and they pride themselves on being the greatest fighters to walk the earth. Khorne is their god – a lord who knows no pity or mercy. To find favour in his eyes the pile of skulls beneath his throne must grow, and there is only one way to do this. To slay, and to slay again, never tiring of the carnage, never flinching from battle. Khorne's thirst for blood can never be quenched. Indeed it has increased over the aeons, so that now his scream of rage reverberates in the ears of the Skulltakers, giving them no rest. Oceans of blood and mountains of skulls: these are what Khorne demands. The Skulltakers move through the wastes in a state of crazed berserker fury, endlessly seeking fresh blood to spill and new skulls to take. They rabidly attack anyone or anything they encounter, their bloodshot eyes hungrily scanning the horizon for more living things to slaughter. The Skulltakers have had a succession of leaders over the years. It is difficult to keep your position when all who follow you eagerly await to add your head to their tally. Their current leader is Lord Chammon, a gigantic warrior who knows no pity and whose thirst for blood is endless. He does not speak, but his howls of rage echo those of Khorne himself. In battle he is an automaton of death, a whirlwind of fury who will not rest until all the enemies of Khorne are dead, and he counts all living things as the enemies of his lord. Even his own men do well to avoid his gaze when he is enraged. The Skulltakers wear Chaos armour that is either black, brass or blood red. Their helmets resemble the executioner's hood, and are sometimes decorated with horns. From their belts hang the skulls of their enemies, and their shields bear the symbol of the Mound of Skulls. The Skulltakers prefer axes as their chosen weapon. They either carry one in each hand, or a single, huge double-handed axe which they wield with frightening prowess and strength. The Skulltakers are always followed by a number of Chaos Marauders of the Tribe of the Hound, eager to join the ranks of the Skulltakers. They recklessly challenge the Chaos Warriors of the Blood God, eager to earn a place in their ranks. Needless to say most such attempts end with their own blood staining the earth. And in the Realm of Chaos, Khorne howls with pleasure, for he cares not from whence the blood flows. Source * : Warhammer Armies: Realm of Chaos (5th Edition) ** : pg. 91 ** : pg. 92 es:Cazadores de Cabezas Category:S Category:Tribes of Chaos Category:Khorne